


Amy Is Team Mom

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Knuckles the Echidna, Blaze the Cat/Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Amy Is Team Mom

Amy Rose:Rose

Knuckles The Echidna:Oh no

Sonic The Hedgehog:Blue balls

Shadow The Hedgehog:Emo goth

Silver The Hedgehog:Not Weed

Miles "Tails" Prower:Tails

Blaze The Cat:Burn

Rouge The Bat:Pretty  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pretty:@Rose darling can you come take your s/o's they're fighting again w/ mine and I'm about to join

Rose:I leave you guys alone for one minute ONE JUST ONE!!!

Tails:Please don't kill them  
Tails:It's been a hour what happened??

Rose:Better yet why is this chat still named that??

Burn:Team Mom

Pretty:team mom

Oh no:TEAM MOM

Rose:not this again

Blue balls:team mom!

Emo goth:Team mom

Tails:....team mom

Rose:@Not Weed I see you typing don't.

Not Weed:TEAM MOM!!!!

Rose:.............  
Rose:so I am now single!

Not Weed:wait no!!

Rose:... I have one s/o

Emo goth:why does silver get to stay?

Blue balls:why that's not fair!

Rose:bc look at silver and tell me you wouldn't die for him

Burn:it's true

Blue balls:Fair

Emo goth:fuck


End file.
